When She Exhales
by OncerForLife'IG
Summary: I started this novel when I was 16/17 and I just wanted to share it.
1. Chapter 1

**_I really hope you guys enjoy it! I only have a little over 3 chapters written so far._**

Every morning I wake up to the loud streets of the city of lights. I am seventeen years young and I have lived here all my life. I live in a small apartment with my grandma because my mom is strung out on drugs. Every morning I stop by where she usually is, with something for her to eat while I am on my way to school. This morning is no different than any other. "Eliza! Are you going to see your mom this morning?" my grandma Lucille asks me.

I replied, "Yes ma'am, I am." She shouts as I was already walking out the door, "Give her my love!" As I walk out the building, I head toward 45th Avenue. There's this building where its red paint has slowly faded over the years and there are always people, mainly young men, sitting around waiting for their usual morning customers. As you walk inside, there is this set of stairs right as you walk in the door and every time I walk in there it gives me the chills. My mom sits on the third floor, sometimes alone and sometimes with a friend she's made, Ms. Alice. She knows I come every morning and she can hear when I walk up the stairs. "Eliza? Is that you?" she asks in a faded voice.

I hurry over to her with a sandwich I made for her. "Yeah Ma, it's me" I assure her as I hand her the sandwich, prepared just the way she likes it, meat and cheese. Ms. Alice, who is sitting farther down the hall, says with pleasure, "You are always taking care of your mother. You come here every morning, you sweet child." I smile and answer, "Yes ma'am, I love my mother and I hope she'll one day decide to come home." I stay to make sure she eats and then I kiss her goodbye and make my way to school for the day. Sitting in class, I couldn't stop thinking about my mom for some strange reason. I couldn't help but think something major was about to change.

I kept playing the scenario of us being a family again in my head. After a long, boring day at school I finally make it home to my apartment building and to my surprise, my mom was sitting on the stoop of the building as if she was waiting for me. "Mom, what's wrong? Why are you here? Are you okay?" I ask as I go toward her to give her a hug. She hugs me back and she manages to tell me before she started crying, that she misses Grandma Lucille and I, and she wants to get clean and better herself. I start crying tears of joy because I was happy that she finally made the decision to change for the better all on her own. We walked into the apartment and my grandma sees us crying and asks what's going on. "Momma I want to get clean." my mom answers before she started crying again. My grandma got overwhelmed, "Oh my baby! Thank the Lord!"

After we all settled down and stopped crying, we discussed the next step of the process, rehab. I suggested a rehab center here in Brooklyn. "No, I've seen that center and I wouldn't last the night!" my mom said in a displeased manner. My grandma, with no hesitation states, "I think the one, that is always advertised on TV, in Houston would suit you very well. Plus it's cheap and well, my job is moving me there." As soon as I hear the word 'Houston' my mind went blank and I said without thinking first, "So we have to move all the way to Houston!?" My mom, even though she was on drugs, was still her normal self and when she comprehended my statement, she looked at me and I swear her eyes said, "I'll knock the hell outta you if you say something like that again."

My grandma, who saw the crazed look my mom gave me, she said, "Karen, leave her be. Yes sweetheart, we are ALL moving to Houston. I know you'll miss being here but your father lives in Houston, so you'll get to see him." I didn't want to leave my friends or my beloved city, plus my father is a deadbeat who walked out when I was five and right after he left my mom's life started spiraling down and she later turned to drugs to ease the pain. Last year he sent me a birthday card saying that he loved and missed me. As if he really thinks one funky card is going to fix our relationship. "Fine, it's not like I have a say in the matter anyway." I say as I sigh. As I turned around I could hear the chair slide and I saw out the corner of my eye, my mom standing up and taking off one of her shoes. I already knew what she was going to do, throw it at me. I hurried and ran into my room and just as I shut my door, her shoe hit it and made a loud thump.

I locked my door and sat on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. I remember someone telling me that, when dealing with a lot, take a deep breath and exhale slowly and you'll feel some relief. I take in as much air as my body will let me and exhale slowly. My grandma walked up to the door and said we were leaving in a week. I spent the remainder of the day and night in my bed. After a few days my grandma also tells me that my dad suggested this high school for me to go to, North Houston High School and that he wants to spend some time with me when I get there. I honestly don't want to have anything to do with him or whatever he has to offer.

"He shouldn't have left us! And it doesn't help that he got married and has another family now. He forgot all about us. What about us! Huh?" I yelled as a tear strolled from my eye down to my cheek. My mom came and hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. She whispered, "Just remember, you're doing this for me. I need to get the help I need to get better so I can come home and be with you again. You don't have to do anything with him but still be respectful because that is still your father." She walked with me to my room and as I got into bed she sat at my side and ran her fingers through my hair. She smiled and asked me if I wanted her to sing me to sleep. I got this huge smile and nodded my head yes.

She got in bed with me and cradled me in her arms and sang these words: "Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye, please don't cry, we both know I'm not what you need. And I will always love you. I will always love you." She kissed me on the forehead and I saw her crying and I said, "Mom, I'll always love you no matter what may happen" She looked and me and said, "I know baby girl." I got comfortable under my blanket and drifted off into dream land. When my eyes opened, it was morning. The morning we were leaving for Houston. I went and stuck my head out the window to hear the normal sounds of my city one last time.

By 9:30 a.m. we were already on the road leaving home. After eight gruesome hours of driving, we finally arrived in the North area of Houston. As I look around, all I could think was how much I missed my home. I see all these people walking around, people who are strangers to me. We didn't hesitate to get my mom into rehab no more than an hour after arriving into Houston. She kissed me goodbye and whispered in my ear, "I'll always come back to you. I love you angel and you'll be fine in this new city. Hell I have to live with these strangers for the few weeks so I have more adjusting to do than you do. But remember that you are doing the right thing by putting me here." I cried so much after watching her walk in that building. To know that I can't see nor talk to my mom for weeks, I can't interact with her, something I've been doing since I was born. I knew in my heart though, she and I were doing the right thing, even if it was for a few weeks.

We drove in the driveway of this faded white house completely made of bricks. My grandma told me it was a two bedroom house and she was excited. It looked pretty nice from the outside but looks can be deceiving. I walk in the house before my grandma does, with a bat in my hand just in case someone might have been in there. After the coast was clear, my grandma showed me the door to my room and when I opened the door, I saw what many might call a beautiful room. It had a window almost as tall as me and I'm five foot four. I looked out of it with amazement because I actually for the first time in a long time could see the sun set. The way the outer red/orange glows around the inner yellow/orange gives me hope that maybe Houston won't be so bad after all. My room, as I looked around, was the size of our old apartment, with a walk in closet. You can bet that I didn't have anything to complain about after seeing that. I started to think I could get used to living here.

The next morning my alarm clock goes off and woke me up around six a.m. so I could be on time for school. Apparently, my dad wanted to take me there and be there when I spoke to my new principal. When he pulled up in the driveway, I immediately felt uncomfortable. My stomach was in knots and I couldn't understand why. When he rang the doorbell, I got so nervous I threw up in my mouth a little. My grandma had to answer the door because I couldn't move. "Eliza, sweetie, how are you?" my dad asked as he walked over to hug me. Puzzled by my quietness he asked, "Is there something wrong? Are you alright?" All I managed to get out of my mouth was, "Why?" He looked at me as if I was possessed or something. "Why what?" he replied. "Why did you leave?" I shouted. "You are a part of the reason why my mother is sitting in rehab! I can't nor talk to her for the next two months! You know what though, you save your excuses because I don't have time for them." I said as I could feel the warm tears stroll down my cheek.

My dad reached for his handkerchief in his pocket and wiped them away. "Eliza, I know I walked out on you guys and I know you probably hate me for it. I'm so sorry, I'm deeply sorry for the decisions I made, and I don't have any excuses to give you. At the time I didn't care what effect it had on anyone else, I was selfish. I can't change the past but I can for damn sure change the future if you let me back in your life. I wasn't there for you then but let me be here for you now." he said as he held his hand out for me to rest my hand in and I noticed a tear falling out of his eye. I put my hand in his and he starts crying and I naturally start crying with him. After a few minutes I was able to calm down and say, "That's all I wanted from you, was for you to be here for me now. The past is the past and it can't be changed. I love you dad." He hugged me tight and told me he loved me too. "We better get outta here before we're late to your new school." he said as he chuckled.

I smiled and kissed my grandma goodbye and headed with my father to my new school. As we pull up in a parking space, he looked as if he had a secret to tell me. "Dad, you okay?" I asked. He gulped and turned toward me and by looking in his eyes I could sense there was something wrong. He hesitantly told me his wife was my new principal. "She's what!? Are you serious? No, this can't be happening. You enrolled me into this school where she is the principal!" I yelled. What if she hated me? What if her kids go here and they hate me? My life was starting to spiral down once again. As we walked toward her office, I could feel my palms begin to sweat. I saw her black high heels first because I was looking down, trying to avoid all eye contact. Then I slowly lifted my head up and saw her black skirt, her white blouse, and finally her face. She had hair so bouncy, curly and brown, it was beautiful. She, herself, was a beautiful, Creole, young woman. I could tell by her skin color and when she walked over to me and greeted me, I could hear her New Orleans accent. "You must be Eliza?" she asked as she led us into her office. She kissed my dad, and then gestured for us to have a seat.

My dad, trying not to have tension in the room, said, "So sweetheart, do you have Eliza's schedule so she can get to class on time?" She gasped, "Oh yes, I almost forgot." She rambled through a stack of papers on her desk, pulled out my schedule, and handed it to me with this weird smile on her face. I thanked her and she said, "Can Eliza and I have a few minutes alone James?" he nodded and went outside and shut the door behind him. She looked at me and her smile went to a frown within seconds. "You think you can waltz in here and get my husband back just like that? You think you can come to my school and turn my husband against me? Well guess what Miss Thing; you have got another thing coming. I don't take lightly to people who try to interfere with my plans." she said as I sat there in amazement at the things she was saying.

She told me to get out of her office before I even got to say a word. I decided it was best not to tell my dad about what she said to me seeing as how we're trying to create a stable relationship. I went to my first class, Music, which didn't bother me since I played piano and I was hoping it would cheer me up. As soon as I walked into the classroom, I felt everyone's eyes suddenly staring at me. I handed the teacher my schedule and he told me to take a seat in the back and pay close attention so I could possibly catch up. Luckily, he was on basic knowledge of the staff and the names of the notes on it. So while he lectured, I started drawing. I drew a girl who had a deep, dark secret no one knew. She had hair dark as the night sky, her eyes were hazel, and she never smiled. I call her Liz, and I think of her sometimes as my alter ego. Her soul was a deep, dark despair, while mine was empty sometimes, or so it seemed.

When I heard the bell ring, I quickly gathered my things as the teacher yelled something about a quiz, and headed for my Science class. After science class we had lunch, and for lunch I decided to sit outside. I was alone until this boy, who was quite the looker, came and sat next to me. He smiled, and his teeth were so white, he had a beautiful smile. He said, "You must be new here, huh?" and his voice was so soothing to the ear. I shyly looked down at the table and answered, "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed and I was mesmerized, then he answered, "Nah it's just that we're such a small school, we can tell when someone is new. Plus the table you're sitting at belongs to the Perfections, but you fit right in though." I blushed, smiled shyly, and before I could thank him for the compliment I heard someone say "What is she doing at our table?" I stood up and turned in the direction of where the noise came from, and there were three girls standing there looking more plastic that saran wrap. The leader of the trio of plastic was standing in the middle, I could tell because she was the only blond while the other two were brunettes. "Do you have a problem?" It's just a table, you know." I said.

She looked me up and down and replied, "Um, yeah there is a problem. This table is clearly for perfect people, which you definitely are not." When I heard those words, I balled up my fist as tightly as I could, and knocked her in her jaw. "Yeah, you're perfect, but you have crooked teeth, get real." I said as I wiped her blood from my knuckles. She fell to the ground and seemed unconscious, until her "goons" helped her up. "I'm going to tell my mom on you!" she said. I shouted, "I'm so scared. Not!" "You should be, seeing as how she is the principal. You'll be sorry!" she said as she walked off.

"Shit! What am I going to do?" I turned and asked the boy with the beautiful smile. "You'll be alright newbie, probably will just get detention. But I commend you on that punch, you've got some hands on you." he said. I blushed again for a moment and stepped back into reality, "You don't understand, the principal doesn't like me, I met her this morning and she threatened me all because I'm her stepdaughter." I said as I started pacing. He stood in a state of shock, "Man, I'm sorry to hear that Red, if there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Why did you call me Red? And I'll be sure to let you know if I need any help." I said. He looked at me and smiles, "Because you're a beautiful redbone, and I can tell your favorite color is red because you have red hoops on, a red shirt and red chuck Taylors on." Again he made me blush and smile, "Thanks, but maybe I like to match, ever think about that?" He looked at me, raised his eyebrow, and grinned, "Nah it's your favorite color, I'm usually never wrong about that." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with numbers on it and handed it to me, "Here's my number if you ever need me, or just want to talk or hang out, hit me up." I took the piece of paper and he walked away. As soon as he walked away, I realized I didn't even know his name. I looked on the paper and it said, "Chris aka Blue 713-741-6927 (cell)" I reached for my bag, put it on, and started walking toward my next class.

Before I even opened the door, a cop walked up behind me and asked, "Are you Eliza Robinson?" I turned around slowly and there was this huge cop behind me, "Uh yeah." I answered hesitantly. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the principal's office. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, to where I thought it would explode. Before he opened the door, I said a quick prayer, "Lord, please help me." When he opened the door I saw her standing there with this ruler and it seemed like it was wrapped with an entire roll of tape, then I saw the back of what looked like Blondie's head, and she was crying. "Eliza, come in and have a seat." she said in this monotone and she had a mean look on her face. She hit the desk with the ruler and I jumped at the loud, frightening sound with fear in my eyes.

I sat down in the chair in front of her desk; unfortunately it was next to Blondie. "So Eliza, my daughter Brittney told me you hit her." the dragon lady said as her daughter cried louder. I looked at her, then at Brittney, then in a nervous voice said, "Yeah I did because she insulted me." "So anyone that insults you, you just think you can hit them?" she asked. I looked down and shook my head no. "Well, in this school, you get punished for your actions and since you're my, ugh, stepdaughter, I can punish you in any way that I please. Brittney, you go and lie down in the nurse's office for the rest of the day sweetheart. Mommy loves you." she said, and I could tell this wasn't going to end well. After Brittney walked out and shut the door behind her, she walked over to me with that ruler still in her hand. "Hold out your hand", she demanded.

I looked at her in puzzlement, but obeyed her orders and held out my hand. _Smack!_ I bit my bottom lip and put my hand under my thigh to attempt to stop the stinging. I looked up at her and I could tell she wasn't done when she gestured for me to give her my hand again. I held out my other hand and she pointed to the one that was under my thigh. I looked at my palm and it was red. She reached and grabbed my wrist and popped me six more times and each time the pain worsened. I could feel my eyes start to water and she saw them and said, "Now you know how my daughter feels. Get the hell out of my office." I got up, wiped my eyes, put my hands in my pockets and walked out of her office and went to the nearest bathroom.

I turned the cold water on and put my hand under it. I cried because the pain mixed with cold water was unbearable. But it was the only way for the pain to sort of become numb. When the pain died down, I wiped my face again, stuffed my hand in my pocket, grabbed my bag and went to my next class, Math. When I walked in the door, the teacher asked in her Columbian accent, "Young lady, why are you late?" I told her I was in the principal's office because I was new, she asked if I was Eliza, and I shook my head yes and proceeded to the back of the class where there was an empty seat with my name on it. No more than twenty minutes after I sat down, the bell rang.

While everyone was getting up to leave, I still sat in my seat with my head down, secretly crying and looking at my throbbing, red hand. The teacher, Mrs. Vegara, noticed me sitting in the back and walked toward me. I could hear her footsteps because she had on heels and the floor was tile. "Eliza, are you okay?" she asked as she patted the back of my head. "Won't you lift your head up for me so I can see your face?" she asked. I picked my head up and I could see the puddle of tears on the desk and I could feel tears on my cheeks. She gasped, "What's wrong? What happened?" I decided that I didn't need to bottle all these emotions inside, so I said, "I got in trouble for hitting this girl and the principal took it out on my hand, see?" I showed her my hand and she was amazed.

She quickly walked to her desk, reached in her drawer and grabbed something and walked back over to me. "Give me your hand." she said. I stuck my hand out, secretly fearing getting hit, and she grabbed it, and wrapped a bandage tightly around it. I shut my eyes closed because it did hurt. She saw my face and asked, "Does it hurt?" I answered, "It did at first but now it feels a lot better. Thanks so much." She smiled and said no problem. I couldn't help but think that I've seen her somewhere before. I stood up and grabbed my stuff and before I left out of the door, I asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?" She looked at me with this huge smile and answered, "Yes you do Eliza Robinson. I taught you two years ago at your old high school."

I dropped my bag and ran to give her a hug, "I remember now! I guess I was in such a gloomy mood I wasn't really paying attention. I forgot you moved to Houston last year, how are you?" I said. She laughed, "I'm okay but I am glad to see a familiar face. Now you mind telling me about why you hit this girl?" she asked and then thumped me on my head. I smiled, rubbed my forehead, and answered, "Well, what had happened was, she insulted me, I hit her in the jaw, turns out she was the principal's daughter. And, well she hit my hand as you can see because she's, unfortunately, my stepmother." She looked at me in shock, shook her head and said, "Eliza! You have to learn how to control that bad temper of yours. I'm sorry that she's your stepmother because she is not a favorite person to a lot of us here. Just know that anytime you need me, even if it's just to talk, you can always come to me. My door and ears are always open."

She walked over and gave me a big hug and from that hug I felt so much love. Love I haven't felt in such a long time. I smiled and went to my last class of the day, English. Once the final bell of that day rang, I was excited to get out of that school; I had enough adventures for one day. My grandma was waiting outside for me. I got in the car smiling, thinking about how coincidental it was running into Mrs. Vegara. My grandma, noticing my smile asked, "You have a good day?" "Yes ma'm, it was ok." I answered. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her everything because she already has to deal with a lot, including my mom. When we got home, my grandma has dinner already prepared, we eat, and she kisses me goodbye and heads to work.

"Keep the door locked, don't answer it for strangers, and go to bed at a decent time please!" she yells as she leaves out the door. I reply, "I know!" I double check and make sure the door is locked, clean up the kitchen, and sat down in the living room to watch television for a few hours. I ended up falling asleep on the couch and started dreaming. I was in this white room, and there was a gurney with a white sheet covering it. The sheet started rising as if there was something underneath it. "Eliza!" something called out. I walked toward the gurney and pulled the sheet off. It was my mom laying there with black eyes.

"Eliza! Save me!" it said as it sat up and grabbed me. It was my mom. I woke up in a panic and sat in silence trying to regain my thoughts. I looked at the clock and it was five forty-five p.m. I had only been asleep for an hour. Just as I was getting up to get a drink of water, the door bell rang. I walked over and opened the door and standing there was a set of twins, a girl and a boy. "Hi, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Alicia and this is my twin Martin. We saw you at school today but you seemed like you were having a bad day so we left you alone." Alicia said as she hugged me. I was a little freaked out at first but it felt nice to be hugged.

"Yeah, I wanted to come and say hi, but she stopped me." Martin said as he pointed to his twin and then proceeded to poke me in the stomach and laughed. I smiled at him and his goofiness. "We'll let you get back to what you were doing. We just wanted to introduce ourselves and to let you know anytime you want to hang out, let us know. We live right here." Alicia said and Martin pointed to their house. "Thanks you two. Maybe tomorrow we can catch a movie or something." I said. The both replied, "Sure, see you then." and walked off. I closed the door and stuck my hand in my pocket to feel this piece of paper.

I remembered it was Chris's number, and decided to pull it out and text him. "Hey, this is Red, or as everyone else calls me Eliza…" I went to get my glass of water and went back to watching television. A few minutes later, my phone started going off. In a hurry, I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw I had a new text. It read "Hey Red, I'll call u red cuz I like it and I like u." I smiled and replied, "I like you too, and I guess Red is ok lol." "Well maybe we can get to know each other better, which would make me happy. And I see you type out every word when you text, I like that. It shows your intelligence. I'll talk to you tomorrow, got to wash the dishes. Ttyl Red." was the last text I got from him that night. I got in my bed around eight, and was asleep by nine because my grandma got off at ten and she wanted me to be asleep before she got home.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window, it was a nice feeling. Since today was Saturday, I figure I could invite Chris to the movies with the twins and I. I text him and asks if he wants to go and he replies, "Sure Red, I'll meet you at the theatre." I smiled this huge, kool-aid smile and walked into the kitchen where my grandma was coking bacon, eggs, and grits, which was a normal breakfast for us. We grab our plates, sit down at the table, thank God for the food, and start eating. "Grandma, you don't mind if I go to the movies today with some kids next door do you?" I asked in my sweet voice.

She looked up at me and smiled "Of course not, I want you to get out and make friends. Have fun but be back at a decent time. Here's $20, have fun love." I thanked her, smiled, and finished up my breakfast. I decided to start getting ready early because you never know what might happen. I ironed my outfit, cleaned my heels, took a shower, fixed my hair and make-up, and brushed my teeth twice. One in the afternoon cam around and I was ready to go to the movies. I walked outside and the twins were coming out of their house as well.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" I asked with a smile. They looked at me smiling and both said, "Yep, let's roll." Once we got to the movies, Chris was standing outside waiting. When I walked up to him, he looked me up and down and said, "Wow Red, you look beautiful." "Thanks, and you look mighty handsome yourself." I replied blushing. The twins looked at each other and said, "You look good!" We all started laughing and Martin said, "Look Alicia, Red and Blue go perfect together." I blushed harder and looked over to see him blushing too. "Ok, let's go watch this movie." I said trying to change the subject. I went to pay for my ticket and Chris stopped me just as I was reaching for my money.

"I got you Red. When you're with me, you don't pay for anything." He said and proceeded to pay for my ticket. I thanked him and he held my hand as we walked inside. While we were standing in line for snacks, he insisted I get whatever I wanted. I settled for a drink and a candy bar. He bought the biggest popcorn they had so we could share. As we walked up the steps in the dark theatre, he held my waist so I wouldn't trip and fall. It made me feel all tingly inside. When the movie started and the lights went dim, Alicia and Martin looked at us and smiles and they both made kissy faces. Halfway through the movie, he stretched his arm and reached around me and rested his around on my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Such an old move." I whispered. He smirked and said, "Yeah it is, but you fell for it and now you're closer to me." I grinned and continued watching the movie. When I would reach for popcorn and somehow our hands would meet. That feeling was so magical. After the movie ended, we all walked to my house. The twins decided to go home, but we stayed outside. "Well, I had a nice time and I really appreciate you paying for everything. That was really sweet." I said. He looked at me with a bashful smile and said, "No problem, that's how you're suppose to treat a lady, especially a beautiful one." He moved closer to me, so I moved closer to him. We both leaned in at the same time for a kiss and just as we were about to, my grandma opened the door.

"Eliza, tell your friend good night and come inside!" she exclaimed. I was so embarrassed, I told him goodnight but my eyes were saying I wish you didn't have to go. When I got in the house I asked her why she did that. Her reply was, "Don't be fast. Now go to bed." I went to my room, never to be heard from again that night. Before I knew it, it was Sunday morning and my grandma came into my room and confiscated my phone against my will, luckily I had deleted all my messages and locked my phone last night. She yelled at me to get up and get ready for church. "I don't feel like going anywhere. We don't even have a church home." I replied.

She popped me on my legs because I was still lying in my bed and yelled, "If you don't get up in the next minute you'll be sorry. And we do have a church home. You have clearly forgotten that I was born and raised here and so was your mother. We only moved to Brooklyn her last year of high school." I dragged myself out of bed, got dressed, and reluctantly went to church with my grandma. As we entered, people started recognizing her and greeting us. Some people thought I was my mother, but my grandma reassured them I was her granddaughter.

One lady said, "You're the splitting image of your mother when she was this age." I smiled, masking my true emotions, because I could've told that lady she could shove it, but you can't say those things without disrespecting someone. Through all the commotion I somehow spotted Mrs. Vegara in the crowd. Surprised, I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug."I didn't know you came to this church." I said. She smiled at me while she gracefully flipped her hair back with her hand and said. "Yeah, I have to give God some of my time and when I first got here, there was something about this church that called to me. And the rest is history." I just loved her Columbian accent; it never failed to fascinate me, even when she was scolding me.

I decided to let my grandma socialize and I sat with Mrs. Vegara throughout the service. I watched how she worshiped and I looked around at how everyone else praised Him. I noticed how they were all different, but in a sense the same because they all were worshiping the same exact God. It's funny how He can all bring us together no matter what race. After church was over, I said goodbye to Mrs. Vergara and went to my grandma's car and waited for her. While I was waiting, I saw this boy in a nice suit walk toward me. Then I noticed it was Chris and he looked so handsome in his suit. "Hey Red." he said. I looked into his eyes and they were beautiful.

I looked at him and said, "Hey, sorry about yesterday. My grandma is protective of me because I am her only grandchild." He slowly moved toward me and looked around to see if anyone was around, and was happy that no one was. He leaned in and kissed me and I enjoyed all ten seconds of it. When he pulled away I had the cheesiest smile and I bit my lip. His kiss made me feel like the happiest girl in the world, who knew that would make my knees quiver because I certainly didn't. I cleared my throat and tried to regain my composure and he saw that I enjoyed it and laughed.

"Your lips are sweet like honey and they're just the right size. Exactly how I like them. Your kiss made my day Red, or maybe I should call you Liz. It sounds better." he said. I was still in shock by the kiss but when I snapped back I said, "Thanks for the compliment. Your kiss was the best that I've ever had. I like Liz better." I then spotted my grandma walking out of the church and I gestured for him to go before she got to the car. He said before he left that he'd see me at school tomorrow since my phone was taken. I thought he was absolutely dreamy, but I knew my grandma would knock that dream right out of my head so I had to hide my smile as best I could because she would know something was up if she was me smiling like I was.

Once we got home, I went straight to my room and changed clothes so I could chill in comfortable clothes. I was still smiling and I forgot that I was smiling so my grandma saw my smile and asked, "Why are you smiling so big?" I couldn't lie to her so I tried to avoid giving her the answer by saying, "Oh it's nothing. I just was thinking about something. What's for dinner?" She looked at me as if I had something up my sleeve and said, "Chicken. Eliza, don't get yourself in a sticky situation. Boys were here before you were born and they will be here long after. Focus on school and worry about a boyfriend later."

I looked at my grandma in shock, because I couldn't believe she knew. "Oh yeah. I saw that boy kiss you in the church parking lot. And guess what, you're grounded until your mom comes home and I don't want you anywhere near that boy!" she yelled with rage in her eyes. I felt my heart drop and I could swear my lungs stopped working for a minute because I couldn't breathe. Once I did regain my breath, out of nowhere I could feel tears streaming down my face. I decided it would be best for me to go in my room and stay there for the day. I cried so much that at one point it was hard for me to breathe. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, it made me feel somewhat better.

I just couldn't believe that I was going to be grounded for the next six months and I couldn't talk to Chris at all. My life, in my eyes, was officially over. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. Monday morning decided to creep around and my body didn't want to get up. I felt like crap so I put my hair in a high ponytail, threw on some sweatpants, a tee-shirt and some Chuck Taylors and went to school barely awake. For lunch I tried to avoid any type of socializing but Chris ended up spotting me and he started walking toward me.

"Hey Liz, why the long face? A pretty girl like you should have the biggest smile ever." He said. I couldn't even blush, I just felt so terrible. "My grandma grounded me for the next six months and she told me I couldn't hang around you anymore, even though I really want to." I said. He looked as if his feelings were hurt and replied, "Well if you want to see me then we'll have to hang during the day. I want to be with you Eliza and I'm not letting your grandma stop us from being together."

"How can we hang during the day when we're here at school?" I asked, secretly fearing his answer. "We can skip like one day a week and go somewhere and chill." He answered. I hesitated, "I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble." His immediate reply was, "I thought you wanted to be with me? I'm taking time out of my schedule for you." I said fine and he claimed that today would be a good time to try since half the day was over anyway. We snuck off campus and went to his house for something to eat.

His house looked a lot like mine, but his room was huge. He assured me that his mom wasn't coming home anytime soon and that we could chill until school let out. I went back into his living room and sat down on the couch and he followed. I laid my head on his lap as we watched television and he reached down and kissed me. Before I knew it we were making out.

"Let's go in my room, its more comfortable." he said. I was skeptical at first but he kept pulling my arm so I went. We laid down and continued kissing and he whispered and assured me he wouldn't get me pregnant although we'd make a beautiful baby. I didn't know what exactly to feel during it. I looked at the time and said, "We should get back to school, my grandma gets there to pick me up pretty early." He nodded and we made our way back to school. When we got there, I saw my grandma's car, but she wasn't in it.

My heart was racing and I started hyper-ventilating. I damn near had a panic attack and he just stood there in a state of awe. I knew something bad was about to happen so I told him to go home and I'd see him later. I thought it would be better to confront the situation alone. I walked in the school and tried the principal's office first and when I opened the door I saw my grandma. "Get your butt in here now!" she yelled. As I walked in, it felt as if I was walking on death row. The principal was staring at me, and then pointed to the TV that displayed what the security camera saw.

She started rewinding and I saw myself and Chris leaving the campus. "I was watching you the whole time, so I called your grandma and I figured she might want to see for herself." she said. My grandma looked at me with disappointment written all over her face and said, "Eliza Christine Robinson, I thought I told you not to see that boy again. Then you come to school and skip with him? Where did you two go?" Her tone was demanding and I knew I couldn't lie to her because she would know by my eyes.

"We went to his house." I answered as my pulse increased rapidly. My grandma got up and stepped a little closer to me and asked, "Did you have sex with him?" I couldn't bring myself to answer her question so when she saw I wasn't going to answer she knew the answer was yes. She stepped closer and slapped me and I stood there holding my cheek, tuning up to cry. "All that I have done for you and this happens? Well I have some more good news; your mom will be by later on for a visit because she's making good progress. She's going to love this." my grandma said before a tear fell out her eye.

The entire way home there was silence and when they dropped off my mom for a few hours, I knew I'd truly be sorry. When she walked in the door, she was smiling which made me smile and I hugged her tightly. She noticed my grandma at the table smoking a cigarette and anytime that happens, it's never good news. "Mom, what happened now?" my mom asked. My grandma pointed at me and said, "Your daughter disobeyed me after I told her to stay away from this boy. So then she decides to skip school with him and go to his house. She's lost her innocence." my grandma answered with disappointment.

My mom looked at me and that look alone struck great fear in my heart. She calmly walked off to my grandma's room, rambled around and came back to the living room with a leather belt. "Let's go. In your room, now." she demanded. I cried before she even started and once it commenced she yelled, "You know better than that Eliza! Have you lost your mind? I don't want to hear anything like this again! You obey your grandmother, do you understand me?" I couldn't do anything but say, "Yes ma'am" and "I'm sorry" And her reply to that was, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your grandmother!"

When she finished, my butt was stinging so, as if one hundred bees had stung me. She caught her breath and said, "Go apologize to your grandmother, and if something like this happens again, it's going to be a lot worse." I regained my composure, wiped the tears from my eyes and proceeded to apologize to my grandma. She hugged me and said, "I accept your apology and I'm sorry I slapped you but you have to understand I only want the best for you and that boy isn't the best or anywhere close. Eliza, he's a drug dealer, that's why I didn't want you to see him anymore."

"Huh?" I asked in awe. I had to take a minute and think about it. I couldn't believe he was that type of person, my mom was recovering from drugs and it's people like him who ruin lives. My mom got even madder but she knew I didn't know about him being one. My butt was still stinging when I sat down to eat dinner with my mom and grandma. As I was eating, my mom noticed the bandage on my hand. "What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really mom." I answered. She looked at me, pointed to the belt on the couch and said, "Don't lie to me. Now what happened to your hand?" I looked down at my hand and answered, "Yes ma'am. On the first day of school I hit this girl for talking mess and she turned out to be the principal's daughter. And since the principal is my stepmom, she popped my hand a few times. Then Mrs. Vegara bandaged them for me." My mom was in shock, "You mean to tell me he suggested you go to a school where his wife, who probably wouldn't have liked you in the first place, was the principal? And she had the nerve to put her hands on my child? Oh, she will be sorry she did that. But you can't go around fighting either. Do you understand me?" she said.

I nodded yes and blew a sigh of relief because I wasn't keeping any secrets anymore. Everyone knew everything they needed too. Time came around when they came to pick up my mom and as we said our goodbyes, she said, "When I come home, I'll handle that stepmother of yours. I love you sweetie." I slept pretty easy that night but I couldn't stop thinking about Chris and him being a drug dealer. My grandma came in the next morning and gave me my phone and let me stay home from school. She thought I needed a break after all the overwhelming things that happened yesterday. She told me she was going to run some errands and she wanted me to get some rest. I turned on my TV and lay at the foot of my bed to watch cartoons when all of a sudden my phone goes off. I look and see that I have a text from him, I decide to open it, and it read: "Hey Liz, where you at love?"

I turned my phone off and went back to watching cartoons. A few hours later my grandma comes home with groceries. "Hey Eliza, why is your phone off? I tried calling you because I forgot what ice cream you wanted, but then remembered at the last minute." she said. "I had forgotten I turned it off, because Chris was texting me." I answered. I went and turned my phone back on to see eight missed calls, one from my grandma and seven from him. I decided to call him back. When he picked up I said, "Hey what's up? Why'd you call me so many times?"

"Why did it take you so long to answer back?" he asked. I got agitated and said, "My grandma still had my phone, duh." I thought that lying would hurry the conversation. He then hung up in my face. I angrily turned my phone off and went into the kitchen to grab some ice cream to cool me off. My grandma kissed me on the forehead and said, "Love, he isn't worth the ground we all walk on. The best thing to do is stay away from him until you can find the right words to say." I smiled and watched her walk into her room, but on the inside, I was so mad. I knew that whatever happened tomorrow wouldn't be good in any aspect. I figured the best thing for me to do was try and keep my mind off him for a while because I can't let him run my blood pressure up and cause me to have a stroke. I went to sleep early, figuring it was the best way to not think about him.

Morning rolled around once again and I got ready for school as usual and when I got there, Alicia ran up to me. "Eliza, Chris went around school yesterday badmouthing you. It was awful!" she exclaimed. I looked at her in shock and said, "I can't believe that prick would say all that. Is he here yet?" She pointed toward the cafeteria and answered, "He's in there with Brittany." I decided to go confront him at that moment. When I walked through the cafeteria doors, I saw him and her all in each other's faces. I walked over to him and yelled, "So you like talking smack when I'm not around?"

He looked at me with this weird smirk on his face and said, "Nah, I wait until they are in my face, dirty bitch." I punched him in his eye and when he hit the ground, I got on top and started punching him in his face continuously. Brittany pulled me off him. "Let me go! I'll bet you'll think twice before you talk shit now." I said. I turned and walked away and I could hear him say, "Crazy bitch." as he was attempting to get up. I yelled out, "You know it!" I thought that it would be best for me to spend the day in Mrs. Vergara's class and stay out the halls and out of everyone's sight.

When I walked in her room, the clock on the wall said it was half past seven, which meant there was thirty more minutes before class started. "Good morning!" I said with a graceful smile. She saw me smiling and smiled back. "Good morning." she replied. "Can I sit in your class all day today?" I asked. "Why precious?" she asked, puzzled by my question. "Well, Chris and I got into a fight this morning and I kinda, sort of punched him in the face a couple of times. So, I need to stay outta sight for today." I said, assuming she'd be disappointed. She looked at me, shook her head and said, "What am I going to do with you?" She smirked a little so I figured she wasn't too mad.

Then she said, "I know exactly what to do! You can hide out in here and I'll email your teachers but you'll be staying after school every day for the next two weeks doing homework and you're going to present a power-point presentation about violence and anger issues to me, your grandma, the principal, Chris, and Brittany." My mouth dropped and nearly hit the ground, but it was either that or risk getting in trouble with the principal again. I answered, "Ok, deal." And went to the back and found myself a desk in the corner. I didn't have Mrs. Vergara's class today but I decided to pay attention and do the work I missed from yesterday, to catch up.

About two hours later, I dozed off and before I knew it, I fell fast asleep. I felt someone tapping on the desk and my eyes slowly opened to see Mrs. Vergara standing over me. "Go grab some lunch but come right back!" she said. I went to the cafeteria and got nothing but cold stares. I ignored the harsh looks of Brittany and her empty headed friends, grabbed my lunch and went back to class. As I got closer to the door, I heard yelling. I peeped through the window on the door and saw the principal in there yelling at Mrs. Vergara. "I know you're hiding her in here. Where is she?" the principal asked in anger.

Mrs. Vergara got so mad and you could tell because when she first answered the principal, it was in Spanish and then she proceeded to say, "Do you see her in here? Then she obviously isn't in here." "Damn!" I thought. I didn't know what to do next. I put my food in my locker and ran to the bathroom and sat in a stall with my feet on the toilet until lunch was over. A little while after the bell rang, I went to see if the witch was still there and I was happy she wasn't. I walked in and went toward my seat in the back, a little embarrassed because everyone saw me but I was just glad she was gone.

No more than five minutes after I sat down she came in the room through the door in the back of the room, grabbed my ear, and dragged me out the room. She looked me in my eyes smiling and said, "So you thought you could hide from me huh? You thought wrong!" Just then Mrs. Vegara came out and pulled her off me. "What are you doing? This defiant child needs to be taught a lesson." she said. Mrs. Vergara's face turned red for a moment and she took a deep breath and calmly answered, "I'm already handling it. She's going to have detention with me for the next three weeks and she has to create a power-point in fighting and anger issues, then present it to us, her grandma, Chris and Brittany." The principal was still upset but agreed to let her handle the situation.

When she left, I looked at Mrs. Vegara in puzzlement. "But I thought I only had two weeks of detention!" I exclaimed. "You know as well as I do she wouldn't have thought that was enough time considering what trouble you've gotten yourself into. Besides, you should be lucky I didn't say a month." she answered. We went back in class and finished out the rest of the day. Once I heard the bell ring, I grabbed my bag and then remembered I had detention. Mrs. Vegara was sitting at her desk when she smiled and said, "Eliza, come sit right in front of me. That way I can make sure you're doing your homework. I called your grandmother and explained the situation and she was very grateful I helped handle it. I'll be taking you home until your detention is over as well."

I grinned, "Thanks Miss, you really saved me from a lot of trouble." I answered. "Good, now get to work!" she said. I pulled out my book and started writing my history paper. After I wrote the first paragraph, I looked out the window and saw that the clouds filled the sky with different shapes and sizes. I started to wonder if I could ever sit on a cloud and would it be comfortable. I snapped back after I heard someone snapping their fingers, then I realized it was Mrs. Vegara. "Finish your paper silly girl!" she exclaimed. I laughed and said, "My bad." and continued to finish my paper. By the time I finished, I still had an hour left in detention.

Mrs. Vegara looked like she finished her work and asked, "Have you finished my homework yet?" I looked around the room smiling and pointed at myself asking, "Who me?" She raised her eyebrow at me. "I haven't started on it yet. I didn't bring my book today." I said. "Go get the book off the shelf and do it now!" she exclaimed. I finished my work and believe me when I say she made sure I finished, she made sure every problem was 100% correct. The sun, by now, was setting which hinted to me that it was time to go home, finally. Mrs. Vegara grabbed her purse and asked, "You ready precious?" I answered, "Yep." When we got to the parking lot someone was standing at her car. As we walked closer, the dark figure stood perfectly still. "Who is that at my car?" Mrs. Vegara shouted. There was no reply. We stopped walking for our own safety. I saw the figure reach and pull out something shiny. It pointed it at me and then there was a loud boom. "Eliza!" Mrs. Vegara screamed. I fell to the ground as everything turned dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eliza!" someone said. "Sweetheart can you hear me?" I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me." I heard the faint voice again. I slowly opened my eyes to see some stranger in a white lab coat hovering over me. "Wh-Where am I?" I asked as I looked around. I slowly came to realize I was in a hospital and just then my grandma came rushing in. "My sweet baby! I'm so glad you're ok!" she cried out. "Why am I in a hospital? What happened?" I asked again hoping to get an answer.

The doctor came in and said, "You were shot in your shoulder. You're very lucky the bullet barely missed your spine. You could've been paralyzed." I was shocked but then was able to remember being with Mrs. Vegara in the school parking lot. "Is Mrs. Vegara ok?!" I exclaimed. "She's fine. I sent her home because she's been up here every day since they rushed you here 8 weeks ago." my grandma answered. I was relieved to know she was ok but as I tried to sit up, I felt nothing but horrible pain. A nurse came in the room with a small cup and told me to take it.

"What's this for?" I asked. "Prenatal vitamins to help the baby develop properly." she answered. "What baby!?" I yelled. She looked me in my eyes and told me I was pregnant. I looked at my grandma and her expression remained unchanged. "They told me you were pregnant yesterday. It's ok, we all make mistakes and this one, and we will just have to adjust." she said. I stared at the white wall with tears in my eyes and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry." I turned over in my bed and cried myself to sleep. I had gotten shot by some mystery person, I was pregnant by Chris, and I don't know how in the world I'll be able to tell my mom all this.

Towards twelve in the morning, I found myself laying in the dark, staring at the ceiling. I started having flashbacks of the day I spent with Chris and realized this was my fault. I should've just told him no. Now I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I turned the lamp on to look around and see if my phone was anywhere around and it was next to me on the night stand. I could tell it was off, so I turned it on to find I had three new texts. Then I started wondering who the hell shot me. I opened the first text which was from Alicia. It read: "Are you okay? I heard you got shot! Reply ASAP!" "I'll reply later", I thought and continued to the next text. It was from Chris, which read: "Hope you're alright. I heard you got shot." I replied, "Thanks, yeah I'm ok. I should be outta here pretty soon." The third message was from a blocked number, which read: "You're lucky I missed because I was aiming for your head." I slammed my phone down on the night stand and got myself a drink of water. I looked over to see my grandma asleep in the chair next to my bed.

As I sat up, I noticed all these wires connected to me. "Granny?" I called softly. She opened her eyes and saw the tears forming in my eyes. "What's wrong love?" she asked. I could feel a warm tear stroll down my cheek as I answered, "Why did this have to happen to me? And whoever shot me sent me a message saying they were aiming for my head." She covered her mouth in shock then said, "I can't believe someone has the nerve! The best thing for you to do is to get some rest. You're safe here, especially with me sitting right here and the officers outside the door. Go to sleep hunny." She got up and kissed me on the forehead and made sure I was tucked under the covers.

I kept my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep until I was sure she was sleeping. I peeked to see her laid back in the chair, sleeping peacefully. I got up, even though the IV needles hurt like hell, and walked to the door to see two male officers at each side of the door. I guess they heard me moving because one looked directly at me and they both shooed me away from the door and said, "Please get back in bed and get some rest. You're safe now." I finally decided to follow everyone's orders and got back in bed and went to sleep. I woke up to a doctor giving me a shot in the arm. When he finished, I saw my grandma walk in, smiling. "You have a few visitors." she said cheerfully. Just then, Mrs. Vegara walked in and my mom was right behind her. My mom cried out, "My baby! Are you okay?" she asked as she kissed me and looked me up and down. I smiled at them both and nodded. Mrs. Vegara smiled at me and said, "Girl you gave me quite a scare.I rushed you to the hospital as quickly as possible and wouldn't leave until they said you were okay."

At that moment my mom hugged Mrs. Vegara and thanked her for helping save my life. She answered, "No problem." I asked, "Mrs. Vegara, did you get a glance at the shooter?" She answered, "I'm sad to report, no. They ran off too quickly." You could see the disappointment on my face as I laid in that hospital bed wondering what to do with my life. I decided to tell my mom I was pregnant now since I was in the hospital already, that way if she hurt me I wouldn't have to travel to the hospital. "Mom, I need to tell you something." I said. She gave me her undivided attention. "You're going to be a grandma." I said. She looked at me with blankness on her face and tears started to form in her eyes. "Congratulations sweetie. I'm disappointed true enough, but what happened, happened and God has sent a miracle down because of it." she said. "Whatever you need, I'm here to help. I'm going to talk to your other teachers to see if when you come back, if you can sit in my room everyday and get your work done, that way I can keep my eye on you. And if you don't want to interact with anyone, you don't have to." "That sounds cool to me. And thanks, thanks for everything." I answered.

She smiled and said she had to get back to school but she'd visit me later. We all waved goodbye and my grandma said, "Ok, your dad should be up here in a minute." My mom rolled her eyes and said, "Good, I have some choice words for him." I knew this wasn't going to end well. Just then my dad burst into the room and was relieved to see me up. He hugged me and said, "Oh baby girl, I'm so happy you're ok." I cracked a little smile but I saw the sour look on my mom's face. "And how are you James?" my mom asked with a smile even though deep down I knew she didn't want to smile. My dad smiled back and answered, "Fine Karen, and you?" "Oh I'm good. Just wondering why you put my daughter in a school where your wife was in charge and she gets shot! Plus she's pregnant by some pissy tail boy at that school as well!" my mom exclaimed. "Your daughter? She's just as much my daughter as she is yours! My wife had nothing to do with the decision of what school I picked. And you're pregnant? By whom?" he said.

My mom got even angrier then because she got in his face and replied, "For all we know, your wife could've shot my child, seeing as how she disciplined my child without permission. I tell you what though; you better make damn sure I don't ever see her because if I do, she'll be in the hospital next." "My wife didn't shoot anyone! How do we know it wasn't someone you knew!" he yelled. "Oh please, get real!" she screamed. "Guys!" I cried out. "Please, this isn't the time or the place. Grow up!" My mom looked at me and said, "She's right. But if you talk to me like that again, you'll be in the hospital longer that you expect." I gulped and apologized for my choice of words. My dad looked at me next and asked, "So Eliza, are you going to answer my question? Who got you pregnant? So I can go kill him." I looked down at my legs and answered, "His name is Chris and I'm not with him anymore. We got into a fight." "Chris, the little gangbanger!? Please tell me that isn't him. And how do we know that he didn't shoot her!" he shouted. I just kept my head down which was code for yes. My dad saw how I wouldn't answer him and furiously punched the wall with all his might, He left a big dent in the wall too. My mom looked at him like he lost his mind.

"I'm sorry to say it daddy but yes. After your wife hurt me, he was there to comfort me but he double crossed me so I beat him up." I said. "Well good, and what do you mean she hurt you?" he asked. I held up my bandaged hand and he stood there in shock. My mom said, "Now you see what that wench did to my child!" "Eliza, I'm so sorry that she did that to you. I will be talking with her as soon as I get home." he answered. I told him ok and ate my breakfast. My dad left shortly after and so did my mom. My grandma left to go home and freshen up but she assured me she would be back in no time at all. I started thinking about the baby I was carrying and if I could give this child everything it needed and deserved. Just then, Chris came in the door with a huge bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate. I noticed the black eye I had given him and laughed. "Yeah" he said."You did it to me and I still care about your well being"

"Thanks, I'm glad you do because I honestly don't feel safe anymore. Whoever shot me, texted me saying I should feel lucky they missed because they were aiming for my head. He stood there with this mean look on his face and said, "You don't have to feel like that anymore. I promise if I find out who did it, I'll get them." I laughed to myself because I knew that if I could beat him up, then he didn't stand a chance. "Oh, I have some more good news for you, I'm going to have a baby, and it's yours." He was in awe when he smiled, gave me a kiss, a hug, and exclaimed, "That's wonderful! Our baby will be gorgeous and have two gorgeous parents. We'll talk more about what will happen in the future when you get out of this place." I nodded and decided it was best that I take a nap. He told me he'd see me later so I could get some sleep for once without being scared for my life. After two weeks, they finally released me from the hospital to go home and I was so excited. When I got home and walked into my room, I saw a pack of pacifiers on my pillow.

I slowly walked over, picked it up and stared at it. My grandma crept up and stood in my door. "That'll help get you started. It might be nice to have a baby in the house, but don't think for one second that I approve of what you did because I don't/ I do know, though, that the child you're carrying is a gift from God." she said. I gave a small grin and said, "Thanks grandma, for understanding, for being there, for never changing, and for continuously loving me." "Aww, that's what I'm here for and don't you forget it!" she replied. I gave her the biggest hug and squeezed her so tight because deep down, I didn't want to let go of her, or that moment in time. I was imagining myself grasping that moment and freezing it. I knew I wasn't ready for the territory that came with a baby. I knew I couldn't handle it and something had to be done. Then I suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Oh come on in Mrs. Vegara. Eliza's in her room." my grandma said. "Knock knock!" Mrs. Vegara said. "May I come in?" she asked. I answered, "Sure!" She walked in and gave me a hug.

"Your room is so beautiful!" she exclaimed in amazement. I thanked her and offered her a seat. "So what brings you by?" I asked. "Well I wanted to check on you and let you know that you'll be sitting in my class all day everyday until they find that shooter. And I wanted to tell you not to follow in my footsteps. When I was your age, I was in the same situation but I got an abortion and it was the worst decision I had ever made. And now I can't have any kids of my own because of that stupid mistake. I don't want to see that happen to you." she said. I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry that happened to you, and don't worry I'll make the right decision." I said. She smiled at me and said, "I'm glad to hear that. I'm also glad that you're okay and I'll see you first thing in the morning." I nodded and showed her out. After we said our goodbyes and I closed the door, all I could think about was what she told me and what decision I needed to make that would be the best for me at this time. I went and sat out on the porch and stared at the clouds. But the only shape they seemed to make was of a baby. I thought, maybe it was a sign from God. Just as I was about to go back inside, my dad pulled up in the driveway.

When he stepped out the car, I noticed his shirt was bloody and his fist was wrapped in a blood-soaked towel. "Daddy what happened?" I asked in a panic. He came and sat on the porch next to me and answered, "When I asked your stepmother about what happened she kicked me out of the house. So I had been staying at a hotel for the past few days and yesterday evening I received a letter saying she wants a divorce. So I just lost it, I punched holes in the walls, broke all the mirrors and just tore the place up." I couldn't do anything but sit there in chock and say nothing. Then a light bulb went off in my head. "Why don't you stay here with us?" I suggested. I then leaned closer to the door and said, "I'm sure Grandma Lucille won't mind, right grandma?" I knew she was listening to the entire conversation. She yelled, "Nope, not at all." as she walked away. I smiled and said, "Well then it's settled. You can live here with us until you get everything all sorted out." "Thanks baby girl, I'll be outta here as soon as I can." he said. He left to go get his belongings and check out of the hotel and while he was gone, my grandma got a phone call from the rehab my mother was in. "She's what? Ok, thanks for calling. That'll be just fine." she said as she hung up the phone. "Eliza come here for a moment." "Yes grandma?" I asked. "It's about your mother. She's finished the program and they apparently don't have enough room right now, so they're sending her back home but she'll have a nurse stop by everyday to ensure that she is still progressing properly." my grandma said. "Well that's wonderful news!" I exclaimed. She glanced at me and answered, "Not when you just told your father he could live here too!"

My heart dropped to the floor. "I forgot. Well, they're just going to have to get along for my sake and their grandchild's sake." I answered. She nodded and said they were bringing her home today. "Well then, we are all going to have to sit down like adults and discuss things through." I said. "I agree, I guess your mom can sleep with you then." my grandma said with a smirk. I shrugged my shoulders, "She might as well, you know she's not sleeping on the couch, at least not while my dad is here." I said with a chuckle. I walked back in my room and started making my bed when my phone rang. I stopped to look and see who was calling, only to realize it was a blocked number. I decided to answer the call anyway, not thinking about what consequences may result. "Hello…." I said. All I could hear was heavy breathing. "You got five seconds to speak before I hang up the phone!" I shouted. "I see you've recovered nicely. Too bad I missed." the voice said. I started getting scared. "What do you want from me?" I asked. The voice chuckled, "Why my dear, I want you dead." Then it hung up. I dropped my phone from my ear and ran to my grandma crying. Just then my dad came in with his luggage and when he noticed my hysteria, he rushed over asking what had happened. After I told him, he said, "Oh baby girl, are you okay? Just calm down and take a deep breath.

It'll be okay, no one can hurt you with me around." With that said I wiped my tears and thanked my father for comforting me. "By the way, mommy is moving back home. She'll be sleeping in my room though. So please, be nice, for me?" I asked with a huge smile. "I suppose, only because you asked and for my grandchild as well." he replied. I helped my grandma prepare dinner while my dad got settled in so my parents could have a nice home cooked meal, and maybe, just maybe, it'll keep them calm as well. As I was setting the table, the doorbell rang. My father answered the door and the look on my mom's face was priceless. She looked as if the Grim Reaper had answered the door. "Welcome home Karen." he greeted her. She looked at him with utter disgust and answered, "Thanks. And just why are you in it?" He explained what happened and told her that grandma and I invited him to stay with us. She looked at me then said, "How sweet. Well I'm sorry that happened to you. No one should have to go through the pains of a divorce. People should just work through it. Marriage is a complicated, but should be loving partnership. Anyways, what's for dinner?" We stood in awe at the insightful statements my mother had just stated.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. It's just after all that therapy; I've gotten a new perspective on life. I now look at the glass half full rather than half empty. Well don't just stand there staring. Come on, let's eat! This food smells wonderful." For once we all sat down and are dinner like a normal family. It was nice to have an engaging conversation without any cussing, screaming or foul-mouthing. My dad cleaned the kitchen while I helped my mom get settled into my room. "Well baby girl, I'm not happy that you've gotten yourself pregnant, but I want you to know you have all my support and I'll always be here for you." my mom said with a certain look in her eyes. I just stood and looked at her and before I could say anything she grabbed me and hugged me, and I just fell apart. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. There was too much going on. I was pregnant, recovering from being shot, and to make things worse, there was someone out there who wanted me dead. All of this was over-whelming. "Mom, I miss our old life! I don't want to be pregnant or have someone wanting to kill me! I just want to go home, before we came here! I want my old life back, it's just not fair!" I shouted. My mom held me close, wiped my tears and said, "Eliza, sweetie, calm down. You having someone wanting you dead isn't your fault, I understand that. But that child you're carrying is the direct result of your actions. Hunny, you shouldn't have been doing something you're too young and have no business doing. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into. Just be lucky you aren't alone. And as far as going back 'home' love, I'm sorry but this is home now and we aren't leaving." I couldn't say anything after that because she and I both knew she was right, so I just put on my pajamas and got into bed.

As I laid down, my mom was sitting up in the bed and wrapped me in her arms. She kissed me on my forehead and started singing my favorite lullaby softly while running her hand through my hair until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, there was a familiar smell. It was pancakes, bacon, and eggs! My grandma must've been cooking so I rushed to the kitchen to find my mom and dad laughing and cooking together. With a confused look on my face, I asked, "What's going on in here?" My parents both smiled and said, "Nothing." at the same time so nonchalantly. Then they looked at each other, smiled, and laughed. That had me even more confused, but what made it worse was while we were eating breakfast, they couldn't stop staring at each other and making googley eyes. My poor grandma was just as confused as I was. As I was getting ready to leave for school, I thought to myself, maybe they were outing up a front for me, or maybe deep down they really did love each other…..Nah.

Something was up, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Once I got to school, Chris was waiting for me in the parking lot. As I got out the car he said, "I'm here to escort you to class." I answered, "Ok." and followed his lead to Mrs. Vegara's room. Once we got there, I took my usual seat in the back of the class and let Chris kiss me goodbye until lunch. Mrs. Vegara was just walking in as Chris was leaving so I greeted her and she asked me how I felt. Just as I was going to answer her, the principal walked. "Well, well, well, so you're hiding her again, huh Vegara?" she said. Mrs. Vegara laughed at her and didn't answer. "That's fine, Vegara." she said. "Ignore me all you want because I came here to talk to the girl anyway." She walked toward me but Mrs. Vegara told her to stop where she was. "Eliza come up here so she can talk to you and so I can keep an eye on her." Mrs. Vegara said.

I got up and walked to the front of the room and sat in a desk. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. She stared at me with so much hatred in her eyes and answered, "I heard your father is living with you now." I smiled. "Why yes he is. What's it to you? You're the one who kicked him out after all. And you're the one who sent him divorce papers." She stepped closer to me and Mrs. V stepped closer to her. "Look you little brat, this is all your fault. All of this could have been avoided if you had of stayed in the city you were in. My husband, for some reason thinks I'm violent towards you!" she yelled.

I stood up and yelled back at her, "Well if you aren't violent, then why did I have to wear a bandage around my hand for the first week I was here! Huh? You know, you're really some type of evil. I don't understand why you have to be so cruel to me. If anything I should be furious with you! My dad left my family because of you! And because of that I almost lost my mother to drugs had she not entered rehab. You should really get your act together." Mrs. V came over to me, patted me on my back and said, "Ok Eliza, calm down. I don't want you getting upset. Just breathe. Mrs. Robinson, you need to escort yourself back to your office because this child is pregnant and we don't want anything to happen to the baby."

I slowly inhaled long, deep breaths and slowly exhaled. "Ok, you have your bodyguard with you now but she can't always protect you. This isn't over, just wait." she said as she walked out the room staring at us. "There's something wrong with that woman." I said. "I agree." Mrs. V replied. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah. She can't get under my skin." I answered. She smiled and hugged me, "Good." The day went by pretty slowly until lunch came around; I could see Chris waiting anxiously at the door. AS soon as the bell rang, he rushed in before anyone could get out. Mrs. V and I laughed. He rushed over to give me some food from the cafeteria. "Here" He said as he handed me the tray. "I don't want you to have to go in the cafeteria. I want you completely safe. Ok?" I stared deeply into his hazel eyes while smiling and answered, "Ok, thanks."

I started eating when Chris said he wanted to come home with me and meet my parents. I nearly choked on my food when he said it. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea." I said. He looked at me in puzzlement. "Why not?" he asked. "Let's just say they don't have favor with you right now." I said with as much compassion as I could. He insisted and I finally said ok. I didn't know what I had gotten us into but we were surely going to find out. After lunch, I tried to focus on my work but all I could do was think about what my dad might do when he saw Chris.

I couldn't help but think this wasn't going to end well. Once school was over Chris walked me to my car and he told me he'd see me at dinner. When I got home, my mom was sitting on the porch. "Ma, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me with such a beautiful smile, a smile I hadn't seen in a long time, and said, "Nothing sweetheart. My nurse just left do I decided to sit outside and enjoy the beautiful day for a few minutes. How was your day?" "Ok, I guess." I answered. She glared at me, "Try again, and this time I want the truth." I sighed, "Yes mom. Well Chris is coming over for dinner because he wants to me you guys."

She stood up and yelled, "Eliza! I know you didn't invite that boy over here! Have you lost your mind?" "No ma'm! He kept insisting that since this was his baby he wants to meet the family." I said nervously. She shook her head. "I don't approve at all, but it's too late now. Just wait until your father hears this. This will be a riot." she said as we walked in the house. "Mom, promise me you won't say anything out of line and that you won't hurt him. Promise!" I demanded. "Look, he got my only child pregnant way before she was ready, I should be kicking his butt from here to Tim Buck Too, but I promise I won't lay a hand on his pretty little head. Besides, it isn't me you should be worried about." she assured me.

"I know, I will talk to dad as soon as he gets home." "Hello all!" my dad said as he walked in the house. My mom looked at me and laughed a little. I glared at her and said, "Hey daddy. How was your day?" with a huge smile. He smiled back and said, "Good baby girl. What's up?" "Well Chris wants to come over for dinner tonight because he wants to meet you guys and I told him he could." "Well. Sweetie. That's a nice gesture and all but you can tell him I said no, I don't want to meet him." He replied with a smile. I got a little pissed after that and I raised my voice and said, "Well that's too bad because he's coming over here whether you like it or not!"

Both my parents stared at me with confusion. My mom decided to walk over toward me and said, "Little girl, have you lost your ever-lasting mind? You know better than to talk to your father and I like that!" she said and she put her finger in my face. I just stood there and looked the other way. "Girl I know you're not ignoring me! James tell me your child isn't ignoring me." I let out a big sigh. Just then she got even more pissed and reached to grab me but my dad stopped her and pulled her toward him. "Calm down Karen. Child, I don't know what's gotten into you but you better stop and get your act together before your mother hurts you." He said.

She looked at me and I could see the rage in her eyes as she said, "Yeah because you're going to get hit! You think you're grown because you were out there being fast. Baby I'll show you grown!" "Eliza it is best you apologize to us before you regret it." My dad said calmly. My mom looked at me, impatiently waiting for me to speak. "I'm sorry mom and dad for how I just acted. I shouldn't have talked to you like that and it was really disrespectful. I just want everyone to get along." I pleaded.

'Look, we're your parents and that boy disrespected us by getting you pregnant in the first place. I don't want him here for his benefit because I just might hurt him and there's no telling what your mom might do to him. You already know she's crazy and will protect you at all costs." I nodded in agreement and said, "Ok, I'll call him and tell him this is a bad time and that you two aren't ready yet." My mom looked at me, "Thank you. That's all we ask." Just then the doorbell rang and we all stared at the door in amazement and wonder at who it was.


End file.
